


AWC

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Digimon - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as Mutual Tales, this collection serves to hold the various oneshots from the various franchises I written for. Not just dangan ronpa anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level 2

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 

Kyouko sighed.

The students had just left the despair-filled halls of Hope's Peak, cautious of whatever was left of Junko's regime.

At first, it had been a confusing and terrifying mess. The memories of their fallen students immediately came rushing back to them, a constant reminder of how far each of them had come in this twisted game.

Currently, a thick red sky hung overhead, semi-complementing the charred earth they were currently standing on. All around them, empty buildings filled with long dead corpses laid silent, waiting for someone to answer them.

"Are you sure about this spot?" a voice inquired and the detective turned around, finding Makoto walking up to her.

"For the moment, it will have to do." the detective answered, only to sigh.

"Okay…" Makoto then walked away, leaving her alone once more. As much as she wanted his help, now wasn't that time. For now, she would need some to think. Only then, could Kirigiri truly understand what they just went through. No, she would never be able to understand. After all, the only way to truly understand would be to lower herself to "her" level. When you did that, you opened herself to her. It was there, that things like this occur.

In a way, they were lucky. At the same time, they weren't.

They had just saved the world from Junko's wrath. But in a way, the group had only completed the first level in a long game...


	2. Snickers fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Character: Nagato Komaeda

Universe: SDR2

 

* * *

 

It was another boring day on Jabberwock Island.

For Nagato, that meant many things.

First off, he would check in on everyone, mostly to spread his positive message of hope.

"Please leave." Hajime explained, pushing the 'luckster' out of his cabin.

"Why?" Nagato answered, curious of why his best friend didn't want his company.

"Because you're always giving the same speech about hope and how we need to reach it, yada yada yada…"

The luckster then exited the cabin, taking a deep breath.

"There has to be something to cheer Mr Despair up." Nagato thought as he left the courtyard, making his way to Rocketpunch Market. "It has to be there!"

"Upupupu!"

The luckster then turned around, finding Monokuma standing before him.

"What do you want now?" Nagato accused, only for the bear to laugh.

"I can't let you succeed." Monokuma answered, holding his left paw up in the air. "After all, giving poison to students isn't really that despairing."

"I was just getting Hajime a snickers bar."

Monokuma stared blankly at him, only to teleport away. The luckster then quickly made his way towards the market, making sure there weren't any other nuisances to be dealt with for the rest of the trip.

Inside, the store looked the same as it usually was. Not that Nagato really cared about the stuff in the aisles. He made his way over to the vending machines, fishing some coins out of his jacket and punched the combination into the machine. A few seconds later, a snickers bar dropped down.

"This will do nicely for Hajime." Nagato thought, making his way out of the store. The walk back to the cabins quickly passed, with nothing unusual or out of the ordinary occurring to our protagonist. He walked over to Hajime's cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you want now?" Hajime accused, only for Nagato to pull out the candy bar.

"Have this." Nagato answered, handing the Hajime the snickers bar. The candy bar only lasted a couple seconds, even if that required opening the treat. "Feeling better?"

"No." Hajime then headed back into the cabin

"It was worth a shot." Nagato then headed onto the next cabin, ready to continue his original mission...


	3. The Dark Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the letters I've written for Dear Internet, The Dark Emporium is one of my favorites. So, here's a continuation from that letter.

Character: Hiyoko Saionji

Universe: SDR2

Series: Jabberwock Life

* * *

Hiyoko sighed.

As the traditional dancer stood before this new store upon Jabberwock Island, she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to head in or just move on with her day. And yet, something seemed to be calling her towards it.

“So this is the dark emporium, huh?” she thought and stepped through the doorway.

Inside, Hiyoko found herself in what appeared to be some sort of featureless grey void. All the merchandise floated in mid-air, with Tanaka standing behind a floating desk. Behind him, a variety of animals awaiting homes seemingly called out to her,

“Welcome to the dark emporium, mortal.” the animal breeder explained, Hiyoko taking a cautious step forward. “What sort of mystical items do you need?”

“Uh…” Hiyoko started, unsure of how to respond to Tanaka’s request. “I’m not really sure, to tell you the truth,. What do you sell?”

“All sorts of things, mortal. Familiars, spells, curses, magical stuff...”

Hiyoko then perked up, her gaze finally focusing in on Tanaka.

“I’ll buy a familiar.” she answered and Tanaka laughed, motioning for her to come over to his side of .

“Let’s see what I have.” Tanaka answered, only to turn around and dig through the floating shelves. Eventually, the animal breeder placed a metal cage on the table. In it, was a small black cat wearing a small purple witch hat.

“It’s so cute!” Hiyoko shouted and snatched the cage away from the breeder. “How much do you want for it?”

“Five monocoins.”

Hiyoko dug through the nonexistent pockets of her kimono, eventually pulling out a couple of coins out and placed them on the floating table.

“There you go.” Hiyoko answered and grabbed the cage, leaving the store. Afterwards, she made her way to the cabin and released her new pet. “I’ll think I’ll name you Nina.”

The cat only meowed, happy to have a home and a new master. Who knows? Maybe she would able to teach the girl some magic...

 


	4. Inside Joke

I don't own digimon or dangan ronpa.

* * *

Characters: Elena Yuliana & Syo

Universe: Digitalverse

Series: Rancom Character Pairings #1

Notes: Just wanted to try something a little different.

* * *

For our first pairing, we find ourselves in a jungle towards the western end of the large unnamed island a majority of this multiverse takes place. More specifically, the large settlement of Hope Jungle, a tropical paradise retreat full of hope and tiny miniscule amounts of despair.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" a teenage girl remarks, somehow lost within this beautiful mess of a resort. She is dressed in a dark blue sundress with a matching pair of leather sandal boots, pretty much contrasting with her mess of purplish brown hair and amber eyes.

Beside her, a reddish orange bird flutters. While no bigger than an armadillomon, it's beautiful tail of reddish orange feathers shined in what seemed to be nearly every color of the rainbow.

"I was under a rock for god knows how long." the digimon answered, cracking a smile as she said it. "Do you really think I would actually know where the heck we even are, Elena?"

Elena only sighed and returned her attention to the scenery around them. They currently stood at the edge of the area, not that either of them actually knew that.

"No, Adarnamon." she finally answered, her gaze focusing on a far-off figure "Let's ask her!"

In the distance, our mysterious figure waits. Like our other character, she is a teenager in high school. Unlike Elena though, she had decided to dress in a purple sailor fuku with a long skirt that went a few inches past her knees and a pair of brown loafers. To compliment that look, was a pair of long brown braided pigtails that nearly went all way down to the edge of her skirt. And that was where her face of bone and lack of eyes broke the illusion. Beside her, the reanimated skeleton of a gatomon stands.

"Do you know where the resort is?" a voice announced, only for Elena and Adarnamon to walk up.

"No." the undead girl answered, pulling a pair of metal scissors out. Elena took a step back, cautiously, pulling a pair of kris out. "Oh, so you're also a murderer then?"

Elena froze, only to stare blankly at the undead.

"No." the gale corsair answered and motioned her partner.

**Toxic Dive!**

Adarnamon flew towards their opponent, digging her claws into the corpse and knocked it to the ground.

"Well I guessed that worked." Adarnamon added and the two continued on their way...


	5. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a comment on Affected

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Character: Junko Enoshima

Series: The boredom of Junko Enoshima

Notes:

This can't go wrong at all...

* * *

Junko Enoshima was bored.

And by bored, I mean just that.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Kawaii Junko inquired. Currently, she and her teacher persona were arguing things within their master’s mind. “I know! Let’s get them a puppy!”

Teacher Junko only rolled her eyes.

“And how would that be a teaching opportunity?” Teacher Junko answered, brushing a hand through her ponytail.

“It would teach them that life really is unfair to cute things!”

Teacher Junko smiled.

For as much as the kawaii personality was an airhead, it occasionally did have a good idea to contribute to this game. All that was left to do was to secure the puppy, which they could leave to one of her goons. Once that was done, she would sleep, dreaming of the reactions of her captives.

.

“It is now 7 am. Please congregate in the Gymnasium immediately.” The announcement explained, booming throughout the whole building.

“Damn.” Makoto whispered as he got up from his bed. “Time to wake up, Byakuya.”

Byakuya quickly stirred awake and stared happily at Makoto.

“Sleep well?” The heir inquired, only for the luckster to nod. “Same here.”

The two then made their way into the hallway, finding themselves as the only ones in the vicinity.

“Who the heck are you people?” A voice accused and both boys turned around.

Standing before them, was a teenage girl draped in a towel. Her short black hair dripped water down onto the carpet, with a pair of pale gray eyes watching them.

“We could ask the same thing.” Makoto answered as the duo glanced towards the new person.

“Mukuro Ikusaba.” The girl snarled and ran off, with Makoto and Byakuya following right behind. Eventually, the trio reached the gym and headed inside, finding Monokuma along with their classmates waiting for them.

“There you people are!” Monokuma shouted, only to focus on Mukuro. “You’re holding this shindig up!”

“Shindig?” Mukuro inquired and placed a hand to her forehead. “Just get on with it.”

Monokuma then cleared his throat and cracked a smile.

“Since you people managed to weather my last motive, I have come up with a new one.” Monokuma explained and pulled a small black lab out for them to all see. “You are now required to raise this puppy!”

Cheers of excitement and hope burst forth from the students, pissing Junko off quite a bit.

“What do you think we should name it?”

“How about Tigger?”

“Works for me.”

“Seconded.”

The students were then handed the puppy and walked out of the gym, leaving just Mukuro and Monokuma.

“You’re not supposed to be happy about this at all!” Mukuro only looked on, truly unhappy by the current situation. “You’re supposed to fill up with despair and be killing each other!”

“Deal with it.” Mukuro answered and left the gym, finding her fellow students playing with the puppy. For now, she could participate within these harmless festivities. But at the same time, she had keep her guard up, just in case.

And with that, the Puppy-Raising of Mutual Hope began...


	6. DR3 PV 2 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...

I don't own danganronpa.

* * *

Characters: Former SHSL

Universe: DR3 Future Chapter

Notes:

Well, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Hopefully, this makes up for it.

* * *

_Our trailer begins with a shot of Monokuma's left eye._

_This is then followed up by some text._

Shadows

They will return

There, it will end…

_We then cut to a bird flying towards a red sky._

_Following that, is a shot of three handcuffed people._

_Then a shot of a building with the red sky and some more text._

Yet, light still exists.

_We're then shown a new shot of the building with a large monokuma._

_We then cut to a shot of Sayaka._

Sayaka: Be careful, Celeste.

Celeste: I will.

_We then cut to a shot of Yamada._

Yamada: Uh…

_We are then shown the title screen._

_Following that, we're then shown a shot of Gozu, Tengan and Kyosuke._

Tengan: Hopefully, we get hookers this time.

_We then cut to Daisaku and Andou._

Daisaku: After all, leave sleeping chickens where they lie.

_Then were shown a shot of him working on a tablet._

Daisaku: This is as bad as chickens shitting chickens.

_We then cut to Ryouta Miterai, who is turning around._

Ryouta: Yes, I did pretend to be a remnant. Why do you ask?

_Then a shot of him, freaking out._

Ryouta: No, I will not pretend to be a dead body.

_Next is a shot of Miaya Gekkougahara blinking and revealing a pink eye._

Miaya: All this despair…

_Then a shot of her normal._

Miaya: There is way too much hope here.

_We then shift over to Kyosuke Munakata, who is currently looking around._

Kyosuke: Damn you, Junko.

_Then we get a shot of him at some sort of control center._

Kyosuke: I'm the best damn guy here.

_We then cut to Yamada holding a crystal ball._

Yamada: Maybe this time, my powers will come forth.

_This is then followed up with him just staring at it._

_We then cut to a shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: If you are, then why are we even in this fucking situation?!

_Then another shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: I'm on it!

_We then cut to a shot of Sayaka playing with her hair._

Sayaka: I hope your right, Celeste.

Celeste: Me too.

_Then a shot of the idol in the dark._

Sayaka: do you have any sense within you?

_Finally, a shot of her smiling._

We then cut to Chisa Yukizome.

Chisa: All is going to plan…

_Then we are treated to a shot of her, Juuzo and Miaya._

Chisa: Crap.

Miaya: Whatever.

Juuzo: You two are evil, aren't you?

_And finally, a shot of the identity crisis talking with Celeste._

Chisa: Don't you want to have some fun?

Celeste: I already have a partner.

_We then cut back to the meeting scene, focusing on Gozu this time._

Gozu: Hookers!

_Then to a shot of him flexing._

Gozu: Flexing!

_What did you expect? Someone with an indoor voice?_

_We then cut to a shot of Juuzo._

Juuzo: Wonderful.

_We then cut to a shot of Juuzo and Gozu._

Gozu: Juuzo!

Juuzo: Just go away…

_Finally, we get a shot of him and Chisa._

Juuzo: It's a trap!

_We then cut to a shot of Izayoi Sounosuke, Juuzo and Kyousuke fighting._

Izayoi: Let's kick it up and show them all the thing we can do…

Juuzo: You're seriously singing a digimon track in the middle of a fight?!

Izayoi: Deal with it.

_We then cut to the blacksmith being fed potato chips by a suspected drug dealer. Who is revealed to be Andou Ruruka._

Andou: Good Izayoi, take the confection.

_Then we get an even closer look at her face._

Andou: Soon, I will the rule the world.

_We then cut to a shot of Kouichi Kizakura with Daisaku._

Kouichi: It's hard to see the good I made in those six choices when the memory of all the bad decisions I've made taunts me.

_Then a shot of him and Gozu._

Kouichi: Oh well.

Gozu: Regrets!

_We then cut to Seiko KImura typing on a computer._

Seiko: There! All your amiibo belong to me!

_We then cut to a shot of Celeste taking a step off a helicopter and onto a helipad. There, Sayaka, Mukuro and Yamada are waiting._

Celeste: Good to see the gang is back together.

_We then cut to a shot of Celeste, Sayaka and Mukuro. There, we get see everyone else._

_We then cut to a shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: Crap!

_Then a shot of Kazuo._

Kazuo: The sluts are here.

_Then a back shot of Kyousuke._

Guard: Halt! There is currently a group orgy inside. You were not invited.

Kyousuke: Fuck you.

_We then cut to a shot of all sixteen competitors._

_Then to a shot of Izyoi protecting Andou._

Izayoi: there you go my love.

Andou: Sure..

_Next is a shot of Celeste talking to Sayaka._

Celeste: Well this isn't great.

Sayaka: Indeed.

_Followed by a shot of Yamada._

Yamada: My sexy powers!

_Then a shot of Miss Identity Crisis._

Chisa: Fuck…

_Then a close-up of Celeste's face._

Celeste: I'm still lucky, right?

_The camera turns around, finding a monokuma plastered on it._

'Mastermind': Did you really expect me to be gone? Just because you broke free from your paradox doesn't mean I'm not done yet…

_And with that, this part of the trailer ends._


	7. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long.

I don't own danganronpa.

* * *

Character: Juuzo Sakakura

World: DR3

 

* * *

 

Juuzo Sakakura took a deep breath.

He knew this would be his only chance to ask and yet, he was awfully afraid.

"What if he says no?" the boxer thought and cracked a smile. "Nah, he won't do that."

Even as he paced around the room, his anxiety seemed to grow. If he was to go through with this, now was the time. He pulled his phone and dialed the number, With each ring, his nervousness seemed to gather more.

"Hello?" Juuzo whispered and waited for a response on the other end. So far he had only gotten silence. Hopefully, this wouldn't be how the rest of the conversation went.

"What do you want?" Kyousuke finally answered and the former boxer breathed a sigh of relief.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about." Juuzo explained, making sure each did not give away what he planned to say. "Do you think you could meet me somewhere?"

"Couldn't we just talk it over on the phone?"

Juuzo made a quick glance away from the device, unsure of how to properly

"Uh… no! Not at all!" the former boxer answered and Kyousuke laughed.

"Fine. I'll come over to your place."

With that, Juuzo hung up and sighed. Somehow, he had did it. Now, all that was left was to wait for Kyousuke to show up. Still, that left him with a good chunk of time to kill. While he could practice some boxing techniques, he didn't want to go through the trouble of pulling his equipment out. Heck, he was certain Kyousuke would get here by the time.

He turned his gaze to a photograph hanging on the wall. The photo in question was of Kyousuke, Chisa and him having just graduated from Hope Peaks. A couple years had passed since they had taken that photo. The once trio of friends had grown distant with only strands of 'before' preventing them from falling out of grace. It was truly a shame in a way. Three hopeful friends, doomed for despair. This was a lucky chance, another spin on the wheel of fortune. If Juuzo played it right, redemption could possibly come upon them.

As the former boxer continued to dwell on this thought, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"It's unlocked." he shouted, only to get some grumbling from the other side. Juuzo then walked over and pulled it open. Outside, Kyousuke was patiently waiting for him. When he finally noticed the boxer, he gave a confused glance and stepped right in.

"So what do you need, Juuzo?" Kyousuke inquired as Juuzo took another deep breath.

"Kyousuke, I love you…"

Both boys took a deep breath, unsure of how to react to this sudden revelation. For now, that was all that was needed. Once the shock was over, they could move forward.

"Uh… Sounds good?" Kyousuke cautiously answered and collapsed onto his friend's couch as Juuzo smiled. For now, it was a start of a new adventure for the two men...


	8. (Original Work) Partners in Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different... From the last couple things I've posted here.

 

It was a normal day in the town of Ragnis.

The sun was casually making its way up into the sky, shining rays of golden light upon the many stained glass windows spread throughout its many churches.

For Annie, the high priestess of Lya, it was among her duties to begin prayer right at dawn. Sure, that meant having to drape her petite, flat body in a set of robes made for someone far taller and bustier than she would ever get. Add in her questionable holy symbol, it made for a job most women would stay away from. But not Annie. Especially when this was all made up her life at the moment.

“Oh great Lya, hear my prayers.” she began to chant, letting her eyes slowly close. While not quite necessary in some cases, it allowed for far better communication with one’s deity. “May this off-”

“Mmmm… I love oranges!”

Her eyes shot open, only for her gaze to just freeze.

At the moment, a woman was casually laying on the altar and eating the oranges Annie had left out as an ‘offering’ to Lya. She seemed to be in far better shape than the high priestess, with a quite prominent bust to boot. Of course, there was the matter of the large bat-like wings and the set of curved horns atop her head. Her bust was held in with a couple of leather straps with a  A bundle of mistletoe hung from the woman’s neck, adding to the purple hair that flowed down to her waist and the vibrant emerald eyes taking this all in.

“What brings you to this holy temple, demon?” Annie threatened and stood back up, holding her holy symbol in front of her.

“Uh… why are you holding a naked woman in front of me?” the intruder remarked and let her gaze fall to the necklace. While most clerics would go for the basic silver cross, she had crafted hers in the shape of Lya itself. Of course, the image in her head and what she created existed in two different planes. But that was beyond the point at the moment. “Such wonderful craftsmanship too. You seem to have a put a lot of work into this.”

“Uh… Thank you?” Annie answered and let her gaze refocus on her guest “Wait. Why are you asking such questions, demon?! I’ll cleanse you from this earth if you don’t leave this place quickly.”

She tried to make herself sound as menacing and scary as possible, but all that seemed to get her was laughter from this unknown woman.

“I’ve been sent by Gaia of all deities to this place.” the girl answered and carefully jumped off the altar. “You may call me Blue. I am a Succubus ‘Druid’.”

“Blue?” Annie remarked and examined her guest a second time. “Wait, I thought males could only be druids? Let alone of your kind...”

Silence fell over Blue, who was currently trying to come up with a decent counter that didn’t expose the other part of this equation.

“Shut up!” she announced. “Women can be druids too, you know! We’re just more secretive and stuff. Yeah, that’s right!”

“Oh.”

Annie took a deep breath, pulling out another set of oranges and began to pray once more. Blue joined her, which the high priestess chose to ignore.

“Oh great Lya, hear my prayers.” she chanted once more. “Take this offering and grant me the guidance to deal with this intruder!”

The oranges disappeared from the altar, with the plate thankfully being left behind for later use.

Annie’s eyes then shot open, revealing not the temple that she had been praying in, but an endless blue void. A woman draped in white stood before her, a bottle swinging softly in her left hand.

“Make it quick will ya?” the woman whispers, her voice sounding that of an angel… who may of had a bit too much drink.

“Oh gre-”

“Drop the ‘oh great’ too. It’s sounds too formal.”

“Oh.” Annie thought and turned her attention back to the woman. “A ‘priestess’ serving another goddess has invaded your holy shrine. What do you wish of me to do?”

“Take them on a date, I guess.” the woman answered, cracking a smile after she said it. “Then tell me about it tomorrow morning.”

With that, the communication ended and Annie’s eyes slid shut. She had hoped to ask one more question

When they did finally open, the high priestess found herself back in her church. Blue was still there, choosing to casually sit down in front of the altar.

“What did your deity say?” the succubus inquired, getting a groan from Annie.

“She thinks I should take you on a date.” Annie remarked as smile slowly grew on Blue’s face. “And no, that does not mean we’re a couple.”

Blue gave her a confused glance.

“I wasn’t even thinking about that.” she answered, her smile now a full-on grin.

“Whatever.” Annie thought and let her attention turn to Blue. “Just give me a few minutes to change into something more… comfortable.”

“Of course!” Blue announced, watching Annie slip into the back of the church.

Compared to the room she had just left, her own quarters were far less grandiose. It was more on the practical side, with four birch walls and blue cloth rug for a floor. A bed and dresser sat by the back, with a sole window to keep them company.

Annie took a deep breath and made her way over to her dresser, letting out a groan in the process. Most of her outfits were more for work duties than actually going out on the town, leaving her with few options.

“This should work.”

Annie eventually settled on her most favorite sundress. It was a white one with a pink hem, complemented by a pair of leather sandals. Her holy symbol still hung around her neck, now sort of making sense here.The only other enhancement she made was giving her hair a quick brushing, making it sort of presentable.

“Are you ready yet?”

“Just about!” Annie answered back and made her way back into the shrine proper.

Nothing had changed while Annie was changing, which could be taken as a blessing.

“Anywhere that you had in mind?” Blue added and watched the high priestess take a deep breath.

“Not really.” Annie responded and made her way towards the front end of the build. “We’ll just walk around Ragnis and then walk back to my church, Demon. If we’re lucky, something might happen.”

Blue rolled her eyes and laughed.

“If you say so, Holly.” the druid remarked, casually skipping her way toward the door.

“That isn’t my name!”

Blue snickered.

“It is to me!”

Annie reluctantly followed behind, quickly catching up to Blue. While the cobblestone roads served mostly to connect all the churches together, there were other places one could possibly go.

“Right or left, Holly?” Blue called out as the duo reached a fork in the path. To the left were more churches, all of which dedicated to the various faiths and deities that dotted the continent. Among those was one that mostly catered to dinosaurs of all things. There was even a statue of their founder, Tyrannus.

To the right on the other hand, was even more churches. These ones were more on the exotic side, catering to those who came from far-off places or perhaps even other dimensions. And yes, there was an entirely different church that served dinosaurs. The only real difference was that these prehistoric creatures worshiped a being called Stegio. Unlike their western brethren, their statue was based off a deity rather than their founder. Who was a dwarf for some reason.

“We can start with the left side if you want.” Annie answered, walking over to her ‘date’ with some enthusiasm. “All I ask is that you let me keep up with you.”

“Okay!”

Blue then flashed a smile and begin skipping down the path. Annie followed right behind, scanning the various buildings for somewhere to eat. A stand of some sort would be preferable, especially the ones that made the pretzels or kabobs. But the high priestess was willing to eat at a tavern or bar.

For the moment, she pushed that to the back of her mind and focused on Blue.

“So do you have a place of worship or anything?” she inquired, watching her companion stop mid-skip.

“Kinda.” Blue remarked and took a deep breath, letting her gaze shift over to Annie. “In Gaia’s eyes, all natural can serve as her place of worship.”

Silence fell over the cobblestones, which gave Annie the opportunity to catch up. She now found herself walking right beside Blue, who had perked back up quite quickly.

“What made you want to become a cleric, Holly?” Blue countered, her head now moving towards a now frozen Annie.

The high priestess let out a sigh, her gaze now focusing in on the druid. Out of all the people she could tell, Blue seemed the least likely to tell. Yet, there was something about the succubus that seemed to call out to her.

“I didn’t want to be alone.” Annie finally whispered as tears threatened to fall down her face. “Lya has been all that I’ve had for so long. She’s served as my friend for quite a long time.

“But you have me now, Holly. That makes two friends!”

After, Blue stopped skipping and wrapped her arms around Annie. The high priestess reluctantly accepted it, letting the warmth of the succubus druid enter her body. It was much different from the handful of times Lya did it, but brought with it a special feeling that one couldn’t get otherwise.

“Thanks, Blue.” Annie remarked as the two broke away.

“No problem.”

They headed onward on the cobblestone path, taking in the architectural style of the area. Or lack thereof, in this particular case. In one block you could go adobe huts to victorian style mansions and end up at a red brick building serving sandwiches.

“Do you want something to eat?” Annie inquired and watched Blue perk up. “Would sandwiches work for you.”

“Sure!”

They made their way towards the building and sat themselves down. The priest’s sermon was still ongoing and the bread was being passed around.

“By any chance, is there anything you can’t eat?” Annie whispered as the bread reached them.

“Neither I or my goddess are picky eaters.” Blue answered and the two took some bread. This was followed by the meat, then the cheese. Next up were the vegetables, with the condiments seeming to take their time.

By that point, the two girls began eating their sandwiches. The priest had long finished speaking and was now seated with a tribal fellow.

“Where to next, Annie?” Blue remarked as they got up and made their way outside.

“How about the statue?”

“Okay!”

Annie cracked a smile. She wasn’t sure what it was or even why, but her newfound friend seemed to put her at ease.

“So are there others like you then?”

Blue stopped skipping and turned to face Annie. For a few seconds she was silent, maybe debating how to respond to the high priestess.

“There’s a small village located very deep in the forest. Gaia rarely allows us to leave.”

Annie responded with a nod and grabbed hold of Blue’s hand.

“So I’m guessing your arrival at my church was no accident?” Annie inquired and got a nod.

“I guess.” Blue answered and skipped onward. “All I was told was to go to Ragnis and find Lya’s place of worship.”

Annie took a deep breath. While she would’ve prefered a slightly better answer in this situation, it didn’t matter now.

“Thank you for telling me.” the high priestess answered. “While I’m not entirely sure what Gaia or Lya had in mind, I’ve had a lot fun walking around with you.”

“No problem.” Blue remarked, ignoring her now blushing face as the statue of Tyrannus came into view. Compared to the many buildings within Ragnis, the monument to the town’s first dinosaur cleric casually towered above them all. Not that one would expect that such a supposedly fearsome creature would even capable of such careful movements, let alone perform the various services involved in serving a god.

But against all odds, Tyrannus did just that and then some. Most of his services would be held outside, with offerings of food and copper to Zeus and Odin. He had served each day like his last, never missing a day.

“That’s amazing.” Blue remarked, letting her focus turn to Annie. “Do you think you’ll ever get a stat-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Annie planted her lips on her face. Everything around her seemed to shift and distort, her knees giving away. Blue managed to catch her, a look of worry and fear on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Blue whispered as her vision went black. “I should’ve known better.”

.

“Ugh…”

Annie’s eyes slowly slid open.

The high priestess found herself back in her bedroom, still dressed in her sundress and sandals. Blue was standing over her, seeming quite worried at the moment.

“I’m sorry about that.” Blue whispered and took a deep breath. “I may have charmed you by accident.”  
“Oh.”

Blue gave her a look and knelt down.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” she accused, only for Annie to pull her in. “I just did something bad to you…”

“It’s alright.” the high priestess remarked and wrapped her arms around the druid. “Charm or not, I think there’s something there for us.”

Blue gave a nod and the two embraced. For the moment, they would just relax and get to know each other better. Tomorrow was a new day, bringing with it another chance for the two to get to know each other.

* * *

Notes:

Just a little something I wrote up for no reason.


	9. (Digimon) Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter of AWC. Enjoy.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: TK Takaishi

Universe: 02; 25 years later

.

TK looked down towards the ground from the balcony. Only a few hours before, he was out of town negotiating with a publisher on a book deal. It was only after the fact, did he come here to survey the damage done.

"She will be down there, I just know it." He thought, making his way towards the door. Below him, stood the charred remnants of a park. Once, that had been Kari's favorite park. Heck, it had been a favorite among many humans. Now, all that remained were some charred ashes and a few corpses. The area surrounding the park was just the same, charred and burned. Only hours before, that area had probably been a forest where many digimon and humans had played hide and seek.

This whole kerfuffle was started over an orange. It wasn't that special, just a normal piece of fruit one could easily buy from a supermarket. Yet, it was all it took. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful park, was now just a burnt piece of earth in the middle of an untouched city.

"God, please let some trace of her be there." He whispered as he climbed down the stairs, two at a time. His heartbeat intensified as the destination got closer and closer. Somehow, multiple digimon managed to reach ultimate and mega levels. Images flooded into his mind and he began to hyperventilate. At first it was just an assortment of rookie digimon. The only notable ones, were some weird turtle thing and a scorpion covered in green feathers. But, the images morphed into something far more scarier. Immediately after, he was faced withWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, LadyDevimon, Piedmon, even some really overdressed woman with long black hair he was seeing for the first time. He stopped halfway down the steps. They were just images, nothing to fear at all.

"She'll be all right, there is still a chance." He thought, turning and heading towards the door. He took the door out, taking a second to let his breathing return to normal. Afterwards, he headed straight towards the former park. It was there this whole conflict had boiled over. All around, fighting among the humans and digimon of the area broke out, only to cease in a matter of seconds after a massive explosion. Said explosion, could be seen outside of town. "No, she can't be dead..."

The chosen of hope fell to his knees. Any trace of Kari and/or Gatomon had been destroyed in the resulting blast of the battle. He quickly got back up, brushing any tears he had off his face. Any evidence that the area in question even was a park, probably no longer existed.

"Who did this! Show yourselves!" He slammed his fist into the tree, only for it to disintegrate into a pile of ashes. If he had been seconds faster, none of this would have happened. Kari, along with everyone else there, would still be alive. His gaze focused on a nearby bush. Unlike everything else here, it had managed to remain unscathed among the burnt area, somehow "dodging" the blast. As he stared at it, the bush began to "morph". Instead of it being a bush, it was now Kari. There was still a chance. TK ran over to "her", only to find himself hugging a bush. He sighed. After the dust settled, the fighting stopped. After that, no one cared. No one came to mourn those lost in the blood. No. They were more interested in their digimon

"What did I do deserve this?" He waited, hoping for an answer to come down from the heavens. So, he stood there, looking around the park. They had brought peace to two worlds, multiple times. On multiple occasions, they had made sure the city wasn't destroyed. This was how they were repaid. "What did Kari, no all these people deserve to receive the faith you have given upon them today?!"

He threw his D-3 to the ground, walking away. He wouldn't need it anymore. It had been with him all this time, creating more trouble than it's worth.


	10. (Digimon) Demonic Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character/'s: Lilithmon (Xros War)

Universe/'s: Digimon Xros Wars; Season 1

Series: A very WTF collection #1/Lilithmon's Xros Adventure #1

Notes: Very modified Xros War with some stuff from the manga thrown in. Inspired by Haiyore! Nyaruko-san.

* * *

 

Lilithmon opened her eyes. Instead of the cramped halls of the Bagra Empire base, an endless field stretched out before her. In the distance, a small village stood. After taking in her surroundings, she checked herself out. What followed, was a string of obscenities, threats, insults and put-downs directed towards the author. Thankfully, she was muted during that short period.

"Seriously, what have I even done to deserve this fate?" The lord of lust thought as she did a proper examination of herself. Instead of her purple and black outfit that made her look overdressed and truly impractical in battle, the digimon was now dressed in a purple spaghetti strap tank top and matching skirt. A pair of pink very short high heels covered her feet and a gray purse laid beside her.

The digimon dug through the bag, finally some large rectangular device and a second, much smaller one. The first device appeared to be similar to the one that boy with the goggles had. The only difference, was the purple and gold appearance compared to the boy's red and silver one. The other device, she was able open up. This revealed a bunch of buttons labelled with numbers on the bottom half and a piece of glass on the top portion. The other side of the device, was covered in silver metal. As she messed with it, a loud ringing erupted from it.

"Seriously?" Lilithmon thought, throwing the device onto the ground. Somehow, the device managed to stay in one piece, even though she had hoped for it to fall off a cliff. Sadly, there were no cliffs in the vicinity of her current location. The digimon picked the phone up, eventually getting the device to stop ringing.

"Hello, Lia." A voice greeted, "Lia" just about ready to throw the phone into something. Judging from the voice, it was probably a young girl, maybe a teenage one at the latest. She was probably cocky and an underestimating of her foes, judging from her current situation. "Also, this is the part where you speak into the phone."

Lia only sighed, making her way towards the village.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snarled, only to get laughter on the other end.

"Beat the Seven Demon Lords and I'll tell, you powerless little thing." Lia stopped, wondering what the mysterious voice was even talking about. She was Lilithmon, the demon lord of lust! How could this person be so ignorant? She was one the anti of light. Now here she was, a "human" forced to play a mysterious game. "Is that so?"

"Then show yourself!" At this point, the village was in view and the caller hung up. Our main protagonist stuffed both devices back into the purse and headed off. Village was probably the wrong word to describe the area. More of, a bunch of toppled buildings with a figure doing something to the occupants.

"Help!" A voice shouted, probably coming from the village.

She looked around, noticing a small bluish white thing screaming for help. She immediately headed straight towards the voice of distress, either out of curiosity or just pure boredom. The voice was revealed to be some seal, getting beaten by a figure with fourteen hands. The figure immediately took notice, slamming all its hands into the creature. It towered over both her and the buildings by a few feet. Bulging muscles were on full display with no sign of a shirt. He was wearing a pair of pants, for some reason.

"Leave it alone!" She shouted, pointing her large rectangle at it. The figure only laughed, knocking her against a building. Lia only snarled, slamming her fist into the device.

"Pitiful insect." The figure taunted, watching the opponent get up. "For being the personification of lust, you barely fit the bill. Even if you did, they wouldn't let you do your job."

"Then what do you personify then?" Lia accused as the figure just stood there. As it stood there, she carefully sneaked over to seal. "Are you all right?"

"No…" The digimon whimpered, getting pulled out of the rubble by its new master. "That's Cylusemon, the one o-"

Before the seal could finish his statement, "Cylusemon" noticed the duo.

"Cylusemon, the one of rage." Cylusemon announced as Lia took a deep breath, looking down at the device still in her hand. "And, the one who will snuff lust from this realm, by order of supreme goddess Norn!"

_Scanning..._

**Cylusemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Cyluse Knuckle, 1000 Fists**

**.**

**Lia: You realise you have a remainder with your 1000 fists?**

**Cylusemon: Yeah?**

**Lia: I don't think you can punch a remainder.**

Lia took a second deep breath. What was that trick that boy used? Digi-something? Digi-Xros, probably. But, the boy had a whole assortment of digimon to use. She had a seal and her, technically. It was worth a shot, judging from the point she was currently at.

"Digi-Xros!" She announced, causing a bright light to engulf her and the seal.

**Lia Digi-Xros too… Lia X2!**

**Lia X2**

**Rookie, Xros/Infusion**

**Special Moves: SCQC**

**.**

**Lia: Seriously?**

**Unnamed digimon: What did you expect?**

**Lia: Something to reinforce the lust theme.**

**TripleQuestionmarks: Sometimes, things don't work out.**

**Lia: Who the heck are you?**

**TripleQuestionmarks: You'll just have to wait and see...**

After the bright light disappeared, was Lia dressed in a blue variant of her current outfit.

"Now, sex?" Lia X2 Cylusemon laughed.

"All you did was change your clothes." Cylusemon answered and Lia kicked him. "I don't think that counts as a fusion."

**1000 Fists!**

The hands headed towards her. Lia X2 braced for the impact. Then, an idea came to her. It was crazy, but it might just work.

**SCQC!**

The former lilithmon ducked, slamming her legs into the much taller man. She then followed that up with a rock shot from her mouth.

"Maybe I'm part Yoshi." The fused duo thought as Cylusemon fell over.

"You win this time." Their opponent announced and teleported away. As he did that, Lia X2 splitted back to Lia and the seal. The two stood there, surveying the damages.

"Sorry about all this." The seal digimon explained, clearing its throat. "I'm Karotosmon."

**Karotosmon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Earth Throw**

**.**

**Lia: What took you so long?**

**Karotosmon: We got caught in a battle.**

**Lia: True. But at the very least, introduce yourself!**

"Now that's done…" Lia added, her gaze focusing on Karatosmon. "Where do we go next?"

"We search for more teammates, I guess." Karatosmon answered as the two headed away from the village.

Lia looked back towards the field. She would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.


End file.
